


Transfer to Hawaii

by LibertyKingdom



Category: Miami Vice (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21717559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibertyKingdom/pseuds/LibertyKingdom
Summary: Tubbs is forced to make a difficult call thanks to Burnett in order to stay alive.
Relationships: Crockett x Tubbs, Crockett x female Tubbs





	Transfer to Hawaii

How was it that a distance of nearly five thousand miles with a flight time of over twelve hours didn’t seem nearly far enough to run? Not when her partner, correction, former partner, turned rogue and decided to shoot her twice in the chest and left her for dead in a trash-strewn alley. 

Tubbs still couldn’t wrap her mind around the transformation that had overtaken Crockett like a sudden storm. She’d once been spending nearly every minute of every day at his side and the next, he’d been turned into a person barely fit for recognition. He had become his criminal alias Burnett. Vanished was the warmth that had been denoted in hues of sea-glass. The lips that quirked into a smile when she drew near now remained entranced in a menacing shark-like scowl. His hands that once brought comfort and strength now wrought the only destruction- or attempted destruction in Ricki’s case. She was the lone survivor, the only cop who had come face to face with crime boss Burnett and lived to tell about it. But the story wasn’t much worth retelling for unlike a fairytale the end product was anything but jovial. 

Unfortunately, she had remained high ranking on his execution list. Every attempt she made to uncover Crockett and to bring him back was answered with the rapid firing of his gun. He’d nearly terminated her four times. Lieutenant Castillo realized that Burnett wouldn’t stop until he had obtained success which would leave him without his top detective. It was a sacrifice he refused to make. So, with the Metro-Dade’s lights down low he beckoned her into his office for a conversation. He thought it would be best for Tubbs to depart Miami before he’d have to bury her. 

Picking up the pieces of a fragmented life was not a new task for Raquel. She’d done it once before after the murder of her elder brother in New York City. Yet, Tubbs had fully resisted this tug to abandon Sonny until the notion was no longer unavoidable. She had to choose life or death. Castillo, being the loving father figure he’d always been, reached out to HPD and arranged her transfer to Hawaii. With a heart heavier than the luggage carried at her side, she bid her dearest friends and the life of Metro-Dade Vice a tearful goodbye. Her car would be arriving later as she had taken great pains to have it shipped overseas which would take several weeks. 

The trip through indigo and turquoise skies felt eternal. Her careful gaze denoted the careful descent of golden light into the endless inky realms of night. Tubbs’s troubled thoughts and nightmares kept her from finding a truly peaceful slumber. Not that it was to be unexpected after the trauma she survived. Fingertips absentmindedly trail over bullet-shaped scars on her chest where the ammunition had managed to briefly break through the second-rate vest she had been wearing. Thankfully, her old friend from the Fort Lauderdale department had insisted upon the vest in the first place. Had it not been worn, the wounds would have been fatal. She shudders at the thought of starting over again as damaged as her trust was. Unfortunately, it was too late to turn back now. Black tires hit the pavement with a jarring thud setting into motion the plane’s formerly semi-sedated passengers.

The terminal was full of people. Tourists gathering around for pictures and leis, business people hurriedly hauling briefcases, and staff. It was a lot to drink in.


End file.
